Inevitable
by Writer By Nature
Summary: I’ve known Guy Germaine since my third birthday. It was the first day I met him and he felt at home enough to shove my face in the cake. A Connie and Guy story. I changed the rating to M, but it's just cautionary.
1. Explination

**Disclaimer: _In case you hadn't guessed, I don't own anything that you recognize, the Mighty Ducks for example. _**

**Author's Note: _I know not much happens in this chapter, hence explination, but let me know what you think so I know whether or not to continue. I'm also writing one about Charlie, but I think I'll hold out on that one til I've written more. _**

I've known Guy Germaine since my third birthday. It was the first day I met him and he felt at home enough to shove my face in the cake. I cried for an hour straight- it had been a perfect cake, a perfect birthday party- everything pink, crinoline in no short supply.

A lot of things changed for me that day. Guy, as he puts it now, took me under his wing, and did his best to purge me of my obsession with everything and anything he deemed girly. Although at four, hockey had not yet cemented its hold on his life, Guy already carried a used hockey stick everywhere. It was beat up and much too tall for him, and the same day I decided I was in love with him- I was six, I also decided that I would save up to buy him a new one.

It took me months and months to save the money. My mother didn't exactly have a lot of extra cash to give me- no matter how many chores I completed. But finally the day came when she took me to the store. I guarded that hockey stick with my life from the second we left the store to the second I placed it in Guy's arms. That was the day Guy Germaine finally came around and declared that he loved me back. We were married by Charlie Conway that afternoon.

Don't get me wrong, I know we're not really married. I am sixteen now for Christ's sake. Since that day Guy and I have been together and we've been apart, and despite everything- whether it's a moment when I love him or hate him, I still always love him deep down and I've never doubted that one day we would really end up together forever. He hasn't either. He'll never tell you that- especially not now that he's seventeen and he'd like you to believe that he's all testosterone and athletic talent with no room for love, but he'll tell me. He always has.

Right now we're apart- or apart as we can get. We have been for awhile now, about two years. That's not to say much has changed between us. Guy is my best friend in the entire world, whether he's decided to try out his taste for cheerleaders or not, and no matter how much attention Rick Riley decides to pay me. We're starting our junior year at Eden Hall now. I couldn't tell you what it has in store for us, but I will say this: something major is about to happen, I can feel it.


	2. Moving In

**Disclaimer: _The Ducks aren't mine. _**

It was moving day at Eden Hall. Classes were scheduled to start in two days, and the dorms were frantic with hysterical parents and students already dreaming of another summer lost. I share my dorm room with Julie Gaffney, my fellow duck, and also with Emilyn Claire Sutton who Averman affectionately and to her disgust calls Éclair. Emilyn, though a bit of what the boys would call a "cake-eater", has taken to the Ducks in the past two years she has roomed with Julie and I and we all consider her a good friend. I am especially grateful for her presence, as Julie is not extremely adept at handling non-hockey emergencies.

"Have you seen him yet this school year?" Emilyn gushed as I unpacked and Julie scoffed, "He's gorgeous." Emilyn is currently, and has been since the end of last year, nursing a serious crush on Julie and my teammate and cake-eater extraordinaire, Adam Banks.

"He looks the same as when you saw him at Connie's last week" Julie reasoned. "It's not like he's been hiding all summer."

"Well he was gorgeous then, and he's gorgeous now" Emilyn maintained sounding slightly hurt.

"A week's a long time not to see someone you care about" I assumed my role as the peacemaker and bridge-builder between Emilyn and Julie. "Besides, it's not like she's lying. Adam's looking good" I added with a suggestive raise of my eyebrows.

"Which once again is nothing new" Julie countered but smiled in agreement.

"What am I going to do?" Emilyn, always one for dramatics, flopped on her bed with an exaggerated sigh.

"You're going to finally get it through his thick as a hockey puck skull that you're interested" I said sternly.

"For all of our sanity" Julie added emphatically. Emilyn answered with a second sigh, after which she promptly buried her face in a pillow, my pillow I might add. While Julie and I unpacked, a task she had completed hours earlier, Emilyn reminded us of her presence with frequent sighing and groans.

"Cover anything you don't want me to see because I'm coming in" a familiar voice boomed about a half an hour later, and our door opened revealing Duck Captain, Charlie Conway.

"Well Charlie, I sure covered a lot in the time you left me before barging in here" Julie feigned annoyance but knowing better than to take her seriously, Charlie instead ignored her protest.

"Anyway, as much as I love to visit you girls, I've come for a reason" Charlie continued.

"I'm not practicing" I blurted quickly, "My off-season is really going to be an off-season this year, Conway. I'll see you at the rink for conditioning but not any sooner."

"Calm down, Moreau. I'm not talking about practice. I'm talking about a welcome back to Hell party" he smirked apparently finding himself clever for the Hell comment. "Now, since you've never been one to turn down a party I'm assuming that you're in Connie. Julie, Emilyn, what about you two?" Emilyn sat up immediately agreeing- she may as well have had a flashing sign above her head that read Adam Banks. Julie also agreed and Charlie said, "Great, well we're going to be at the usual spot in the woods. I've got to go, though. Banksie and I have a date with his older brother before tonight" Charlie explained then left as quickly as he had come.

I should explain that in our last couple years at school, us Ducks have joined in and come to take extremely seriously, the party reputation of Eden Hall. Charlie and Adam have become a bit legendary in their own right, but everyone on campus knows that the Ducks like to party.

"You know," I turned to my friends as the door shut behind Charlie, "this is the first party of the year, we may as well go all out to get ready."

"Oh no," Julie said immediately, "I know what that means. You're severely dysfunctional, do you know that? I will not help you get ready for another Connie and Guy fiasco."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Julie" I said innocently. "How many times in our lives has Guy seen me dressed up? It's nothing new, and this has nothing to do with him. How do you know I'm not thinking of the other guys we could attract? Besides, he's not interested right now."

"He's always interested, just like you're always interested."

"Yes, but not right now" I reiterated.

"I'll never understand this" Emilyn who has never been around when Guy and I are, well the Guy and I that we are destined to be, sighed. "You love him."

"Yes, I do" I agreed.

"But you're not with him."

"Very good, Emmy. You're learning so fast" I cooed jokingly.

"Don't try, it's too complicated," Julie interrupted, "very Dawson's Creek. Just know that if Connie Moreau is talking about 'going all out' in conjunction with a place that Guy will be, whether she admits it or even realizes it, there will be trouble." I thought about what she said as we realized what time it was, and began getting ready. It was true, there was no denying it, and maybe it was time to start stirring up trouble again. It could be just the thing to ensure a great junior year. Besides, Adam wasn't the only one looking better and better these days.

"Anyway," I broke away from my thoughts to change the subject, "perhaps a little alcohol induced confidence is just what Em needs to help her deal with the Adam situation."

"Yeah like that has worked before" Emilyn rolled her eyes.

"Well, you never know. I have a feeling its going to be a lucky night" I informed her, not entirely sure I wasn't talking about myself.


	3. Vodka and Misspoken Words

**Disclaimer:_I still don't own the Ducks, but I'm working on it._**

**Author's Note: _Thank you so much for the reviews! I mean it, they really make my day! _**

"Please tell me that is not a damn bon fire I see" Julie griped as we neared what Charlie likes to affectionately call the usual party spot. "It is definitely too hot for a bon fire."

"And yet, I think it's highly unlikely that you're imagining it" I patted Julie on the back.

"You can always hope though" Emilyn added lightly and I laughed grateful she had the clarity to make such a comment when contact with Adam loomed in her immediate future. I'm not kidding. Half of the time, the poor girl just freezes.

"Ladies, ladies," Averman greeted us, "you are all looking wonderful tonight", and I was reminded of a time when I would have been offended by such a comment. "Keg's where it always is, and Connie, Guy's looking for someone to take shots with" he continued ushering us forward. That was my cue to go. I don't know why he said it like that, 'Connie, Guy's looking for someone to take shots with'. What he meant, what we all knew he meant was 'Connie, Guy's looking for you so that you two can take your shots, like you always do', because we always do. It gets the buzz going faster, and besides, by now it's tradition.

"Guy Germaine, fancy seeing you here" I greeted when I found where he had set up shop. I had to smile at the precise way he had laid out the vodka, our favorite, the shot glasses, and the Dr. Pepper I was destined to beg for when we were finished- carbonation in the spirit of getting the buzz going faster.

"Connie" he looked up and smiled genuinely then studied me appraisingly, which I'll admit was my goal. "You look amazing." He poured me a shot which I downed immediately and waited for another. Determined to make it a long night, I only took three then poured myself a Solo cup of Dr. Pepper, heavy on the vodka, and waited for Guy to walk around with me.

As the alcohol began to take its effect on me, it seemed more and more certain that when I had gotten ready, and even right then, I had as Julie had so eloquently put it, 'another Connie and Guy fiasco' in mind. Grateful that I had decided not to, well, incapacitate myself with the amount of alcohol I consumed right away, I tried to decide my next course of action. After all, there had been no Guy and I for two years now, and we had both been comfortable with that fact. What was suddenly so urgent about renewing our relationship? I was torn from my thoughts by the realization that Guy had been attempting to carry on a conversation with me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked completely in the dark as to what he had been talking about.

"Nothing really, I was mostly talking to myself. I realized I lost you a couple minutes ago" Guy laughed at my confusion. For some reason, I blame the vodka, I felt laughter bubble up in my throat until I could no longer contain it. As it escaped into the night air, I put my hand on Guy's shoulder to steady myself.

"Here, drink some of this" I handed him my cup, which was by now mostly empty, not satisfied with the state of his sobriety in relation to what seemed to be fast becoming the lack of mine.

"You can have it, I'm headed for the keg" he pushed it gently away.

"As you wish" I quoted The Princess Bride and tipped the cup back, finishing it with expertise. Out of us girls, I'm definitely the heavy drinker, the party girl. "Guy," I slowed him grabbing his shoulders, "I have some bad news."

"What's that, babe?" he laughed in that way he only does when I'm doing something he thinks is funny- he almost giggles.

"I must leave you for now. I've got to find Emilyn or Banksie and tell them that they like each other" I whispered as if those around us were listening.

"Ok, come find me when you're done" he giggle/laughed again and I turned unsteadily, intent on my mission. It didn't take long, I found Adam and Charlie congratulating themselves for another successful party in that cocky but endearing manner they can posses.

"Banksie, baby," I pulled him away from Charlie and forced him to sit down on the grass, "I know."

"You know what, Connie?" He questioned, looking puzzled, amusement evident.

"You better drink that" I tipped the cup of beer he held to his lips and refused to continue until it was empty. When it was, I repeated, "I know." He just stared at me, expression anticipatory, and I finally elaborated, "You like Emmy, Emmy likes you. If you two would just get together, things would be a lot less miserable for both of you- and Julie and me."

"Con, Emilyn is into that senior, what's his name? Anyway, she doesn't want anything to do with me- well, except as a friend."

"Silly Banksie," I got up and patted his head, "just go talk to her. I have to find Guy."

"And why is that?" he eyed me knowingly.

"Because I have to go have sex with him" I informed Adam realizing a second later that that was not what I had meant to say, or even what I had meant at all. When I'm drunk, I have a problem with articulating what I'm trying to say and also, like now, with saying things that I don't mean.

"Connie, why don't you come sit down" Adam said somewhat sternly and I rushed to explain.

"That wasn't what I meant. I swear Banksie, it wasn't. I'm not going to go do something I haven't ever done before. I just meant, well I'm not sure what I meant, but I won't. At least not tonight" I said knowing that my explanation revealed more of my recent thoughts than I had intended but not particularly caring. I also had a notion that my confession had distracted Adam from what I had assured him about Emilyn. I was beginning to see that starting something up again with Guy was going to be a big deal with our friends. It was as if they had been holding their breaths waiting for it to happen, just like I had been in a way. Just like I know Guy has been.

While the subject of Guy, me, and sex has been broached I should explain. We haven't. Due, I'm sure, only to the fact that we haven't been anything official since we were fourteen. I've always known that the first time I have sex it will be with Guy, not to be sentimental or girly. There's just never been anyone else I've thought seriously of doing something that important with. Not that I'm planning to wait until the wedding day, or night, I still assure you will eventually come. I was serious about the 'at least not tonight' comment. If Guy and I were truly back together, I'm positive it would happen.

In my search for Guy I was distracted frequently, so that by the time I had found him, my head had cleared enough for me to make my move, although I wasn't entirely sure yet what that move would be. He didn't make that decision a hard one for me.

"Connie, you were lost" Guy put his arm around my back pulling me close. Being that close to him, hell being touched by him at all, sent that shock through me. You know, when your heart stops for just a split second and you can't help but smile. Any contact at all with Guy has always done that to me, but for some reason it never gets old.

Then I guess we had one of those 'world stops, no one matters but you and the person you love' moments, however corny that is. I mean, there's got to be some merit to them or why would they be talked about and written about so much for so long. I've always believed Guy and I shared them, at least. Then again I've also always been aware that as far as anyone else was concerned, we were just acting dramatic and over-romantic at such times.

Anyway, being face to face with Guy like that, and feeling the way I had almost forgotten he can make me feel brought me to my senses. I couldn't drunkenly kiss him, and nothing new between us would be begun at a party in the woods at Eden Hall. And so, I kissed him on the cheek quickly and tore myself from him in search of Julie or my bed, but hopefully both.


End file.
